


Impressions

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Impressions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Robert makes Aaron laugh before bed.





	Impressions

It was 9:45, both Robert and Aaron had a long day at work, and they now wanted nothing more than to just lay in bed and talk, hug and just be in each others company as they talked of their day.

'Oh god, your nan today at the pub..' Robert started, arm wrapped round Aaron who laid his head on his shoulder. He now looked up at the older man.

'What she done now?'

'She was all like 'You can call me Mummy-Bear, I won't mind!'' He said, imitating her voice exactly, squinting his eyes and then imitating her grin. Aaron looked at him, eyes crinkled as he laughed at his husband.

'What?'

'You!' He laughed, wiping his eyes, 'You got her spot on! Go one do another one!'

'Oh ok. 'Alright ladz hahahah top banter boys!'' he said, mimicking Adams loud voice and doing his laugh and a little sigh of breath.

'Oh my..' Aaron said, cheeks red as he just smiled at his husband. 

'Shall I do you?'

'Oh god no! Na night baby!'

'Na night Az.'


End file.
